


|SONG| Remedy (Shelter You Tonight)

by kat_fanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song - Freeform, Soundcloud, Sterek song, lyrics, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_fanfic/pseuds/kat_fanfic





	|SONG| Remedy (Shelter You Tonight)

Is there a magic key that opens up your heart  
Some remedy, elusive from the start?  
How about fairy dust, or incantations,  
can wolfsbane be an aphrodisiac?

And what if you bit me,  
would it hurt?  
What if you turned me?  
What if you turned me?

When you push me, I fall a little harder  
when you growl, I like it,  
I wanna hold you, keep you from going under,  
shelter you tonight

Is there a book that translates your expressions,  
an encyclopedia of stormy scowls,  
if I were to do research on how to read your silence,  
would you reach out to me without a word?

 

Listen to and download the song on Soundcloud [here!](https://soundcloud.com/anne-neuschwander/remedy-shelter-you-tonight)


End file.
